Sean
Sean was a member of the First Generation of Wayward Pines. History One night, Sean arrived with Jason Higgins and and another student at the Wayward Pines Police Department looking for Ethan Burke. They were meet by Arlene Moran who informed them Ethan was no in. When Jason asked where he was, she informed them that it was not any of their business. Jason told her it was their business because they were the First Generation and took the rules of the town seriously, and that Ethan should reckon Kate Hewson and her rebels. Sean informed her that they put Amy Breslow in the hospital due to their acts. Arlene then told the boys to leave, which they did. They were later present at the hospital when Ben Burke gave his speech and informed them his dad would not reckon the rebels. He later left with Jason back to the Police Department. He later arrived with the other two and broke into the building. Before Arlene could make a phone call, he ripped the phone cord away from her. He then watched Jason as he asked Arlene for the keys to the cell and then handcuff her to a filing cabinet. Jason tossed him and another student guns to shoot the rebels with. Sean tried to tell Jason they made their point and should stop, but just insulted him. He later turned away as Jason executed Harold Ballinger, Franklin Dobbs and two other men. Before Jason could kill Kate, Ethan Burke arrived and shot him. Sean and the student surrendered and were put in a cell. When Ethan and other rebels came into the station, Sean wanted to know what was going on but didn't get an answer. He later called out to the rebels when they left, yelling that they couldn't leave them there to die, but to no avail. He was later freed, along with the others, by another student. Sean wanted to stay at the station, but Jason told everyone that they had to get to the Ark for the survival of Wayward Pines. They alter arrived at the Ark to ride out the abby attack. In the aftermath of the abby attack, it is presumed he helped the members of the First Generation seize control from the adults in Wayward Pines. During the year 4032, Sean was one of the soldiers who was at McConigles to take in Ruby Davis. While taking her outside, her son, Danny, came out to follow her. When he seprated the two, he was told by Theo Yedlin to be easy with them but he told Theo to stay out of it. When Ruby was taken away, Sean took Danny back inside McConigles for some ice cream. Later that day, he brought Ruby up to the platform in the middle of Main Street to be reckoned. He was present when CJ Mitchum was explaining the plan to harvest the food. Sean wanted to know if the flamethrowers would draw the abby's in, but CJ didn't know since they haven't used fire against them before. Outside the fence, he was one of the shooters protecting the harvesters. He was later at Biergarten when he was told to escort Theresa Burke home, after she got upset that no one was looking for her son. Sean was playing cards with Mario when they nocited two lifeforms at the fence. He came out to see it was Xander Beck and Adam Hassler, and let them in. He was later attacked by an abby and was brought into the hospital. Oscar waited on how to treat him but Theo stated he was already gone. Appearances Wayward Pines Season 1 *109. "A Reckoning" *110. "Cycle" Season 2 *201. "Enemy Lines" *202. "Blood Harvest" *204. "Exit Strategy" *206. "City Upon A Hill" Category:Characters Category:First Generation Category:Deceased